


Worship Me

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [169]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And he misses Gabriel, Dialogue-Only, Drunk Dean, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, He wants to be worshiped, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting drunk must be the sixth stage of grief that Sam missed. He must of also missed the part where you try to become a god to keep the legacy of your loved one going strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship Me

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 19 Hammer of the Gods

"S-Sammy. I think I must be a god."

"Dean?"

"I mean, I'm just so awesome and I practically have superpowers because I can shoot people and punch them in the-"

"Are you drunk?"

"Possibly."

"Oh my God, you're  _wasted_."

"Hey, no need to use my name in vain."

"You're not a god, Dean. Why'd you get so drunk?"

"Shut up and worship me."

"Tell me what's bugging you and maybe I'll think about thinking about "worshiping you"."

"I just... we killed Gabriel, man. I mean, maybe technically he was just saving his godly girlfriend, but I liked him."

"He killed you over a hundred times and trapped me in an endless loop of Tuesdays, and then he stuck us in TV Land and made us act in a sitcom."

"He was a nice guy! Or angel, or god, or trickster. Or-"

"Alright, alright. I get your point. What does Gabriel have to do with being a god?"

"Well, he was one. And I don't wanna be in the God Squad and I can't become a trickster, so obviously the only way I can preserve his legacy is to become a god."

"Or a porn star."

"What?"

"When we watched that video after he went up against Lucifer, he was wearing a fake mustache and making out with some chick. He was in a porno, remember? Casa Erotica, I think."

"But I don't wanna be a porn star!"

"It's a hell of a lot easier than becoming a god. They'd probably take you in a heartbeat."

"I guess you're right... I'm gonna go look for a porn company, don't wait up!"

"Woah, woah! I was joking, dumbass. I wouldn't be able to share you."

"You're handsey when you're sober."

"And you're an influential drunk."

"Will you worship me now?"

"Go lay down, my lord."


End file.
